Sino-Skandinavisk Conference of 2012
The Sino-Skandinavisk Conference of 2012 was an economic, political and military summit held in Oscarshall Castle outside of Oslo. The summit was between the Imperium Skandinavisk and the Popular Republic of China with its main focus on several key points of the two nations' relations. The summit marked the beginning of a period of increased relations between Skandinavia and China, as the two nations have become allies in some since. Notably at the conference, Skandinavia's Statsminister Mikeal Blomkvist endorsed all members of the Sino-Cooperation Pact stating that "they should retain their sovereignty and not become American puppet states." Notable people in attedence to the conference include the finance ministers of both nations, several generals and commanders, but both delegations were headed by the elected leaders of the two nations. Konge Mathius II was not in attendance due to the loss of his sister. Agreements Transcripts First Quarter (8:00am-11:00am) *'Mikeal Blomkvist': We would like to open these talks with a welcome to the Leaders of the Popular Republic of China. The Skandinavisk government welcomes you to our nation. *'Er Kuang Nu': We are greatly humbled to be here and are gratified by your gracious welcome to a nation I have found to be constantly intriguing, the great Imperium Skandinavisk. It is only unfortunate that more of us could not be here due to the precarious situation we leave our homeland in, however we look forwards to great changes as a result of these talks. *'Steven Tolgfors': We would like to begin with the most relevant of conflicts currently affecting much of Central Eurasia. The Skandinavisk ODINCOMMAND officials, including myself, are alerted at the increasing hostility between the nations of the SCP and the west. While we ourselves have not supported the actions of the formerly rouge state, East Bulgaria, we wish for all other nations in the alliance to uphold their sovereignty. *'Kristin Aasland': Skandinavia officially announces it support for the SCP nations, excluding the actions of East Bulgaria against ourselves. *'Yuan Gouzhang': I speak for all nations of the SCP when we say we are thankful for the support, and understand your position on East Bulgaria. Onto the conflict between the SCP and the west, we would prefer the term to be that of the Allied States Coalition as it not the western states as a whole who oppose us, we would also like to ask that in light of recent conflict that China and Skandinavisk would pursue a mutual weapons development pact, so that not only is China and its allies sovereignty protected but so that Skandinavisk has weapons able to enforce its positions in the world too. *'Chen Dan': We have the backing of most corporations in China for acts of co-operation along with local and central governments. Our armaments industry would be ready to start projects immediately should the idea be agreeable. *'Steven Tolgfors': While it is not in the interest of the Skandinavisk Forsvaret to begin a large weapons programme, we would be interested in a joint fighter development programme to replace the aging JAS 39 Gripen. *'Håkan Buskhe': Saab would be willing to begin development of the said fighter soon, as we have yet to plan another weaponry system. *'Elisabeth Bengtsson': Bofors would also be interested in the development of the new fighter along with Saab and a Chinese company. Representatives Skandinavia *Statsminister Mikeal Blomkvist *Rådgiven of Economics and Trade Erika Burjman *Rådgiven of Defense Steven Tolgfors *Rådgiven of Foreign Affairs Kristin Aasland *Rådgiven of Finance Ebbe Hagebak *Colonel Finn Danielsen *Colonel Ove Leonardson *Admiral Pål Storstrand *Marshal Karoline Ness *CEOs of several companies China *Grand Leader Er Kuang Nu *President Yuan Gouzhang *Grand Judge Han Keqiang *President of the Board of Economics Chen Dan *President of the Board of Relations Guan Guchang *President of the Board of War Fu Xiang *General Liao Shiyou *CEOs of several companies See Also *Stockholm Economic Council